Various different forms of tools have been provided for installing new tips on cue sticks, squaring the end face of a cue stick ferrule upon which a cue tip is to be mounted and shaping the outer end of the cue tip after it has been mounted. In addition, while some of these previously known tools are portable, the most efficient tools for reconditioning a cue tip ferrule, mounting a tip thereon and shaping the outer face of the tip are not of the truly portable type. Accordingly, while reasonably portable and relatively usable clamps are available for maintaining a cue tip in clamped position on a cue stick ferrule while associated attaching adhesive dries or other wise cures, a need exists for a portable tool which may be readily utilized to clean and square a cue tip ferrule and to shape the outer face of a cue tip after it has been secured to a cue stick ferrule.
Examples of various different forms of cue stick tip reconditioning tools including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 60,503, 153,433, 285,360 and 4,321,737.